


I'll Kill Him - He Who Lays His Eyes On You

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020A waiter in diner hits on Sam. Dean doesn't like it one bit. He's furious. Sammy is his and his alone.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	I'll Kill Him - He Who Lays His Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Square Filled: Barebacking
> 
> So, this piece is for my dear friend, Jen, who's taught me a lot about writing and having patience in life. Happy Birthday, Jen! Here's to a great friendship ahead.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thanks Jess, as always, for a quick Beta.

“Who do you belong to?” Dean asked, as he pounded into the tight heat of his brother. The pink cock slides in and out slowly so he feels every inch.

“I only belong to you…oh…fuck!" Sam shouted as his brothers cock fucked him insane.

“Damn right you do. Gosh…I wanted to kill that son of a bitch. Fuck, you like that don’t you?…He was looking at you like you were eye candy. I wish I could pull his eyes out of their sockets.” 

It all started when they were in a nearby diner having lunch. It was a Sunday and they had a ritual. Anytime they’d be in the bunker and it was a Sunday, they’d go out. Either for lunch or dinner. So, they’d been having a good time until the waiter had started hitting on Sam.

Dean had been furious but didn’t let it out until they were in Sam’s bedroom. Once Sam closed his door, Dean had kissed him roughly, pinning him to the wall. Then he shoved Sam on the bed, ripping their clothes off and slammed into Sam bare. 

“Good God, Dean…Yes, yes…Fuck!” Sam was babbling. 

“You’re fucking mine.” Dean cursed out. The idea of someone else having Sammy boiled his blood. Sammy was his and his alone.

“Yours…ahh!…” 

“Mine, Mine, Mine!” 

“Yes, only yours…god, Dean. Yes, harder…harder…fuck me harder. I can take it.” 

“Yeah…you like it baby, don't you? You’re so hot, Sammy. So hot. God, can’t believe you’re mine.” Dean said as he kept thrusting in and out harder. 

“ Oh God, kiss me, Dean. Kiss me.” 

And Dean surrendered. There wasn’t anything in this world that Dean would deny his brother. “You’ll always get what you want, Sammy. Always.” He said as he kissed Sam passionately. He felt Sam tightening around him.

“Ungh…uh…Dean I’m close…Faster, faster!” 

“You gonna cum on my cock alone, Sammy?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes!” 

“Look at you, taking it so well. You’re a slut for my cock, aren’t you? Fuck, baby, so good." Dean praised him and just like that Sam shot his release roaring Dean’s name.

“Fuck, DEAN!!” 

“Yeah, sweetheart, so good. Sammy, I’m gonna make you mine. Paint your insides with my seed, you want that?” Dean lost all his control as soon as Sam came. He was slamming harder and faster chasing after his own release.

“Come on, Dean. Give it to me”, Sam whispered, “Come for me, my heart.” And weren’t those words exactly what Dean needed?

“Oh, fuck… Sammy!” Dean spilled his seed deep into his brother. He came so hard that he collapsed entirely on Sam. 

When he came to, Sam was petting his head, peppering soft kisses wherever he could. Dean felt his cock soft yet still inside Sam and slowly started withdrawing. He heard Sam hiss a little. 

“Holy shit, Sammy. Did I hurt you?” Dean peered down in those hazel eyes. The eyes that always seemed to enrapture him.

“Oh hell no. Wore me out though.” Sam was happy. He’d been trying to get Dean fuck him stupid, but as always Dean had refused to be rough. The guy back at diner had been like a lifeline and Sam had grabbed on to it. Whenever he wanted a little rough show, he’d always make Dean jealous. Because a jealous Dean was always an animal in bed. He rather liked Dean getting all possessive as that meant their bond was unbreakable except by death. Scratch that, not even death.

“You were getting off on my possessiveness, weren’t you?” It was like Dean was a mind reader.

“It was so hot, Dean. The idea of you willing to go to such lengths just for me, it definitely revved my engine.” Sam said and quickly realized his mistake as he heard Dean snicker.

“Engine? Really?” Dean asked, amused. His eyes full of mirth.

“Shut up. You know what I mean” Sam grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy boy. You know for all that you’re mine, I’m yours too, sweetheart. I love you. So much, it scares me.”

“I should be scared, for all the murderous things you’re willing to do to people who hit on me. But I’m not. Hell, if someone hits on you I’d do the same thing. Because I love you too, Dean” 

They shared a sweet and loving kiss, knowing that they were forever, even if someone hit on either of them. 

In that case, that person definitely didn’t have a forever. Not like the one they had.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
